First Attraction
by Space Chick
Summary: Want to see how the attraction between Victoria and Chris really got started? Observe the days that the sexual tension between them flared into life as adolescents in this three part story.
1. The Unthinkable and The Undeniable Attra...

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

First Attraction 

**__**

The sixteen-year-old Christopher Maxwell walked down the hall towards the girls' locker room. It was late in the afternoon and he had to wait for Victoria since he was her ride home. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his black cargo pants as he finally reached the door to the locker room. He leaned casually against the wall, his braid trailing over his shoulder. He smiled at some of the girls exiting the locker room. "Do you know where Victoria is?" he asked one of the Kline twins. 

"She's still in the locker room. She's the last one there since she slide tackled your girlfriend, Julia. In the mud in front of the goal to be exact," Anna replied as she smiled up at him. 

"She did, did she?" An amused smile crossed his lips. 

"Julia almost had a fit too. She tackled Victoria back later on in the game. In the mud as well. Never saw them go at each other like that before even though they've always hated each other on and off the field," Allison Kline answered as she tossed her blond ponytail over her shoulder. 

Chris chuckled. "So where's Julia?"

"She rushed in here and showered. She left like fifteen minutes ago. Victoria was the last one to come in," Anna said, shaking her head. 

"I see. Well thank you ladies, you've been very helpful," Chris said, giving them a charming smile. 

Both the girls giggled a little and smiled as they left. 

He sighed and looked back at the locker room door. A thought entered his mind as he stood there, causing a particularly evil smirk to cross his lips. "Do I or don't I?" He leaned away from the wall and rested his hand on the door. He pushed it open and stepped inside the girls' locker room. It was silent except for the sound of running water. "Bingo," he said as he walked towards the showers. 

Fifteen-year-old Victoria Yuy scrubbed the mud out of her long honey gold hair. "Damn that bitch," she muttered under her breath, thinking of Julia Ramirez. But a slight smirk crossed her pink lips. "But she deserved what I gave her."

All Chris could see her were her flip flopped feet and her slender ankles from behind the curtain. He let his imagination get the better of him for the moment, thinking of what she looked like without clothes on. He chuckled to himself. "Nothing out of the ordinary, probably." His eyes fell on the bench outside of the stall she was in, on top of it was a white terry towel and something in the palest shade of pink. A brow arched as he went over and picked up the pink. A wide grin crossed his features as the pink lace bra and panties dangled from his fingers. "Now this is a surprise. Didn't think she would wear something like this under her uniform." He squinted his eyes a little. "Thirty six c. Interesting. She hides that pretty well." 

She let the hot water soak her hair and her skin. She frowned slightly at the bruises on her legs. "Oh well, that can't be helped." She reached up and turned off the tap. 

He looked up when the water turned off. He went to stand on the opposite wall, the bra and panties still hanging from his fingers. He watched as her hand came out; grab the towel before disappearing once again. A second later, the towel was discarded, but her hand remained out, feeling for the lingerie he held in his fingers. 

"What?" Victoria asked as she poked her head out, "I could have sworn I brought them with me."

Chris smirked again. "Looking for these, princess?"

Her head whipped around to the sound of his voice. Her Prussian blue eyes widened with shock and than embarrassed color raced up her face. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Waiting for you."

"Get out of here!"  
  


"If I leave you won't get these back," he replied as he held up the lingerie on his index finger. "And you're going to want them back."

Victoria yanked the towel from the bench and wrapped it around herself. She didn't want to face him, barely covered in a towel, but she had no other choice. Plus, she was too mad to care. The towel came to the midpoint of her trim thighs. "I'm going to kill him," she muttered under her breath and she held the towel with her one hand, even though it was tucked securely between her breasts. She pushed open the curtain and went over to confront him. "Give them back you arrogant jackass!" she hissed. 

Another amused smile crossed his face as she looked up at him. Her skin was flushed from the hot water and with anger. "Why?"

"Because I said so! Give them back Chris!"  
  


"You should ask nicer since I do have them," he said as he held them above his head, knowing that there was no way that she could reach. 

"You bastard."

"Resorting to name calling won't get them back princess. Say please."

Victoria gritted her teeth. "Give them back. NOW."  
  


"And if I don't?" 

"I'll retaliate."

He tilted his head to one side as he looked at her. Her hair was clinging to her neck and shoulders. "And how would you do that?"  
  


"By kicking your ass," she fumed. Her hands itched to strangle him. "Now give them back."

"Let me think about that for a moment," Chris pondered as a thoughtful smile flitted across his lips. He leaned away from the wall and looked into her eyes. "No." With that, he started to walk away, stuffing the pink lace inside his pockets. He chuckled to himself as he noted her expression become murderous. 

"Damn you." She started after him, her flip-flops slapping wetly on the floor. They made sucking noises as she reached him. She latched onto his braid and gave it tug. "I said give them back," she threatened. 

He paused in his step and turned his head. The last time she had gotten a hold of his braid, she had taken scissors to it and cut off two inches. He tugged it out of her grasp and turned to face her. "I said say please."

Victoria's teeth ground together as she looked up into the laughing cobalt eyes in front of her. "I would rather kiss a toad than say please to the likes of you, you devil."

"Tsk, tsk, Victoria," Chris sighed mockingly as he took step forward and braced his hands on the wall behind her, trapping her between them. "You should be nicer to me since I could always take the towel too and than there'll be nothing for you to hide from me."  
  


Her hand clutched the towel tighter. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, wouldn't I? Try me?"

Minutes ticked by as she glared up at him malevolently, but didn't reply. He was handsome, she would give him that, but he was the devil. The spawn of the God of Death. He was a hell raiser and he knew it. And since the day she had been born, she had been his target for a number of things. Most of the pranks he had pulled on her had been relatively harmless except for the bonfire incident that included Leigh. This was different. She could feel it. "I hope you rot in hell."

A wicked smile that he inherited from his father crossed his face. "You think I wouldn't?"

"I think you would, but you know, I'll still be wishing you would rot in hell," she hissed at him. 

He let his eyes wander over her face. She had become exceptionally beautiful young woman, inheriting her classic looks from her mother. Her eyes however, were those of her father and his godfather, Heero Yuy. The Prussian blue orbs and her obvious temperament came from him. He couldn't help but notice her. She was female and he noticed everything about them, her included. "You know, it's surprising, I wouldn't have thought that prim and proper Miss Victoria Yuy would wear a lacy bra and panties under her school uniform," he stated softly, leaning closer to her face. 

Victoria's face heated up even more as she stared into the gleaming cobalt eyes in front of her. "I hate you," she snarled quietly. 

A wounded expression crossed his face, but it turned back into a smirk. "Hate is such a strong word." He leaned a little closer to her. "I am completely shocked that you wear this. I would think cotton would be more your style. Safe. Innocent. Very you."

"What business is it of yours? You see it all the time." She knew that he dated plenty of girls. She knew that he wasn't a virgin. "Especially from Julia."  
  


"What? Jealous?"

"Of that slut? Hardly. She can have you. The rest of the dimwitted girls that go here can have you for all I care. Those Kline twins practically drool over you every time they see you."

"Anna is a good kisser. Allison, well…I'll leave her out of this."

"Lech, you disgust me. They probably don't know what a bastard you are."

Chris arched a brow at the obvious venom in her voice. 

"I don't even know what they see in you. It must be something I don't," Victoria snorted. 

"You want to find out?" Chris asked as he gave her a once over. 

Chills ran down her back as she watched his eyes trail over her before returning to hers. They narrowed. "I have no need to," she replied primly as she turned her nose up. 

He leaned away from her a little and studied her. "No wonder Aaron von Stron broke up with you. You're as icy as they come."

"I am not!"

"And I know why too. You're as cold as a woman can get. Your name fits you princess, or should I call you ice princess."

Her mouth fell open with angry surprise. "Ice princess!"  
  


"Don't feel bad Victoria, you'll get used to the nickname since that's what I'll call you from now on." He continued to study her as her mouth snapped shut, her lips tightening into a thin line. Another thought came into his mind as he looked at her. It wasn't like he hadn't entertained prurient thoughts about her before, he was male, and there was just something about her that appealed to him. He didn't know what it was. "You know, there's a way to get your bra and panties back. You want to hear how?"

Prussian blue eyes snapped up to his. "And what's that?"

"I'm curious to know about how much of an ice cube you are. And I want to see if I thaw you."

"I wouldn't let you touch me with ten foot pole." Her fingers gripped the towel harder, but she was appalled to notice how her body was reacting. The prospect of him having his hands on her warmed her blood. She hated it. 

He pressed a finger to her lips. They were soft as he thought. "I wasn't finished. Now, if I can't thaw you out, you get your lingerie back without any fight from me. But if I win…you'll get them back, but you have to become my slave for the week to pay for those items. How does that strike you?" he asked, challengingly. 

"You don't think I can resist you, Chris? You try and I'll kick your ass after I win. I'm a Yuy and I don't give in to anyone, not even if he's the son of Death," she snapped in reply. 

"So you accept?"  
  


"I accept all right. I just want you to know, you're going to lose."

"Good. Now let's get started," Chris breathed as he leaned closer to her face His fingers traced her jaw. "What could I possibly do?" he mused softly as he let his lips touch her cheek briefly, "Because I always win," he said as he pressed his cheek against hers. His other hand came up and grasped onto her hand clutching the towel. His fingers stroked her wrist soothingly. 

Victoria closed her eyes. This was dangerous and she knew it. He was trouble, but her inner curiosity and her pride got the better of her. She couldn't turn down a challenge from him. Her Yuy pride wouldn't let her. Goosebumps spread down her arms as his breath touched her ear. _"I'm not going to lose to him. I'll show him that not all women melt into a helpless puddle of mush at his feet." _

Her skin was soft and damp against his cheek. She smelled incredibly good, just like the succulent strawberries that his mother had put into his lunch that morning. He wanted to know if she tasted just as good. "Can I make you melt princess?" he breathed against her ear. "Are you just cold on the outside, but hot on the inside?"

She stifled the urge to shiver as his lips touched her ear as he spoke. She felt her pulse quicken. And she bit her lip to stop the short gasp in her throat. 

Chris never imagined that he would even think of doing this to her. He had almost deemed every girl that he had grown up with as off limits. All of them were younger than him too. Victoria and Leigh were the only girls close in age to him, but Leigh didn't interest him as much. Victoria did. She always did since they were little. He nipped her earlobe before trailing his lips back to her cheek. His fingers pressed against the back of her neck, moving in slow circles. 

Victoria hated her reaction. She was giving in and she knew it. She could feel it. There was a fire beginning to burn in her veins as she felt his lips on her cheek. She held herself rigid. She couldn't lose. She wouldn't lose. 

His eyes opened and they centered on her lush pink lips just inches from his. He leaned forwards again until they were just a hairsbreadth away from hers. He could feel her breath against his. He didn't close his eyes. 

A long moment passed. Her lips tingled as she felt him breathing against them. Her eyes opened and she looked straight into his. His gaze was heated. Her heart thumped hard in her chest. 

There was a look in her eyes. He suddenly didn't want to win this bet he had made with her. He just wanted to continue this. He could see her fighting it. Inside, he was too. He couldn't understand why he had even begun this. He had a girlfriend who was all too willing half the time, but Victoria. Victoria, the prim and proper girl who had a razor edged tongue that constantly spat out insults at him. The girl whom he loved to torment was setting something off in him that was wholly forbidden and so irresistibly tempting. _"Kiss her and this will be over. Kiss her and you know you won't stop. Kiss her and ruin what sets her apart from the rest. Win this bet and have her really hate you for the rest of your life."_

Victoria didn't know what he was waiting for. Her lips were beginning to burn. She wanted him to kiss her. _"You know what you're saying? Do you really want his hands on you? Those same hands he's had on Julia Ramirez, Anna and Allison Kline, and the half a dozen other girls he's made out with. Do you? Do you want that?" _

He moved his lips away and trailed them across her other cheek, still thinking. His fingers slid to the side of her neck, loving the feel of her satiny skin under his fingertips. 

The sensuous feel of his fingers was lulling her into a languorous trance. Every inch his lips touched was making her burn inside. The few guys that she had dated never made her feel like this and she never let them take this much liberty with her either. 

The pulse under her skin was racing. He could feel it. She had lost and he had won. Deep down he knew it. He went back to her mouth, her lips inches away. He watched as her eyes fluttered open again. She was turned on and he knew it. But he couldn't take this victory over her. His conscience wouldn't let him. _"I can't kiss her. Her pride means too much to her. I'll tear it to shreds if she knows that I know that I got to her. That I was able to make her thaw out and get a glimpse of what lays underneath that icy countenance of hers. She would never ever forgive me." _"Victoria…"

There was a lurch in her chest. He was going to declare his victory over her. Bile rose in her throat. _"You baka girl. He knows. You're going to be his slave for the entire week! Can you imagine what he'll make you do? You're a Yuy and you lost to him. A Maxwell. And not just any, Chris. The boy you couldn't stand."_ "What"?  
  


"You win," he replied as he took a step back. He dug into his pocket and dropped the lingerie into her hand. "I lose. You get these back. I'll wait outside," he said quickly as he turned on his heel and left the locker room. 

Victoria's mouth fell open as she looked at the lingerie in her fingers. "I won?" Her eyes rose to where he had disappeared. "I won?" she repeated. Relief filled her. She leaned back against the wall. Her legs felt a little shaky. "I won," she stated softly as she let her chin touch her chest. She knew then and there, that he held something over her. There was a pull between them that couldn't be denied. "I'll deny it. I won't ever let him know how he affects me. I can't allow something like that to happen ever again," she said with a determined look coming over her face. 

A long held breath expelled itself from his lips. "That's something that can't happen again. Man, a girl, let alone she have never affected me like that. That certainly can't happen again. I can't torment somebody that I want to hop into bed with." He didn't want to feel what he had been feeling. He didn't want that pull to exist between them. It wasn't permitted. He wasn't going to permit that. "I have to get a hold of myself. I'm Chris Maxwell. No girl is going to make me fall all over myself," he said as a resolute expression came over his face. 

The ride home was quiet. The thirteen-year-old David and fourteen year old Jonathon, who were both sitting in the back looked back and forth between their brother and Victoria, who were both studiously ignoring each other. They didn't understand it. Usually Chris would say something to antagonize her and she was get mad and say something back until it became a yelling contest that Leigh would usually break up if she came home with them. They looked back at each other and back at the two in the front. 

Chris pulled in front the Yuy/Merquise mansion. He glanced quickly at Victoria. "You're home."

"I noticed," Victoria said as she opened the door. 

"No thank you, ice princess?" he retorted, using her new nickname. 

She froze as her feet hit the cobbled driveway. She turned and looked at him. "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me."

"Don't call me that devil."

"I'll call you what I want," Chris replied, giving her a nasty smile. He felt better. He was treating her in the way he was accustomed to and he wouldn't have to think about how she really made him feel inside. 

"Drop dead and rot, Chris," Victoria snapped back, her eyes narrowing dangerously. She felt a great deal better trading insults with him. 

"You first."

"I hate you."

"Like said before, hate is such a strong word."

"That's all you invoke in me."

"All women love me."

"They don't know what an asshole you are."

"And guys know what a bitch you are."

"Go to hell!"

"Been there, want to join me?"

"I would rather have myself drop dead."

Jonathon and David sighed. This was what they were used to. "Are you two going to stop anytime soon?" Jonathon dared to ask the shouting couple in the front. 

"SHUT UP!" they both yelled at him. 

"Only asking," Jonathon retorted as he crossed his arms belligerently. "Damn, all I did was ask and I get my head bitten off."

Victoria got out of the car and slammed the door hard. She felt like killing him. "You're such a bastard," she hissed as she went past his window. 

"And I know what you look like without clothes on, so what does that make you ice princess?"

David and Jonathon arched their brows. "What have you two been up to?" David asked curiously. 

"NOTHING!" they shouted at him too. 

David rolled his eyes and said nothing. 

"Not a word, Victoria? You do look good in pink," Chris smirked as he got out of the car and leaned against it. 

Fury ripped through her as she dropped her bag to the ground and launched herself at him. Her hands went around his throat. "YOU SHUT THE HELL UP YOU LECHOROUS, NO GOOD, DEVIL INCARNATE, INSUFFERABLE JACKASS!"

He wasn't expecting her to attack him, physically. She never really had before. He pried her hands from around his neck, only to have her hand get out of his grip, and punch him hard in the stomach. "Bitch," he hissed at her. 

"Asshole," she hissed back as she managed to get another shot in. 

Chris grabbed her hands before she inflicted any more damage, holding them over her head. "Hit me again and I promise you won't like the consequences ice princess."

"I told you never to call me that!" she screamed at him as a struggle ensued. She didn't care that he was bigger than she was. Her only intent was to dislike him even more. 

"What the hell is going on out here?" Heero demanded as he came outside. He crossed his arms as he observed his daughter and his godson. 

Victoria kicked Chris hard in kneecap. 

Chris couldn't do a thing since he was taught to never hit a girl, despite provocation. He wanted to strangle her. 

"Don't make me repeat myself!" Heero yelled. 

The two combatants both paused. 

Chris let go of her under the penetrating glare of his godfather. 

Victoria gave him another swift kick in the shins before she turned and looked back at her father, her chin titled up. "Nothing dad," she replied coolly. 

Heero arched a brow at her. "Is that so?" He turned an eye to his best friend's son. "Chris?"

"Nothing sir," Chris replied solemnly as he glared at Victoria. 

She glared right back at him. 

Heero's gaze bounced between them. There was a charge in the air. It was different than before. Something had changed between them. He could feel it, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. "Get inside Victoria. We'll talk about this after dinner," he said nodding towards the house. 

"Yes dad," Victoria sighed as she picked up her bag. She stuck her tongue out at Chris as she walked towards the house. 

Chris stuck his tongue out at her in response. 

"Thank you for giving her a ride home, Chris," Heero said as he observed the exchange between them. _"Some things never change." _ "Drive home safely."

"Your welcome Heero," Chris replied as he gave dagger looks at Victoria's back before getting back into the car. He sighed as he touched his forehead to the steering wheel. "That went swell."

Jonathon and David were puzzled by what had just happened. They had never seen Victoria retaliate the way she did. They glanced at each other. Something was off. 

Victoria continued to walk up the steps to her room with her head held high. She dropped her bag on her bed and flopped down on it. "That was probably the worst experiences of my life," she said as she lay back on the pillows and looked up at the ceiling, "But one of the most memorable too," she said wryly, but she frowned. "One that can't happen again."

Chris went straight to his room as soon as he got home. He ground the heel of his hands into his eyes. "That was a harrowing experience." He looked out his window. "That wouldn't make Julia happy at all," he mused as he thought of his current girlfriend, "If she found out about how I almost kissed Victoria." He sighed and sat down on the chair in the corner of his room. The fire was still in his blood after his exchange with her in the locker room. The mere thought of those soft lips and sweetly scented skin made his pulse race. "Argh! You can't think of that! You're not allowed to you, you baka! You have to fight it! You have too! She's just Victoria, the same old Victoria that you love to torment," he commanded himself. "You can't think of her in any way but that from now on." __

_A/N: What did you think? I had to have some background about their relationship before I start a sequel to "Ice and the Devil." I know this was even before "War Games," but I thought it would give insight on how they really got started. Hope you liked it! XOXO!!_


	2. Deepening Attraction

__

Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!

****

First Attraction, Part 2

Friday finally rolled around. Chris observed Victoria as she walked down the hall in front of him. He watched the gentle swing of her hips before mentally smacking himself for it. "Rule to self, do not stare at her," he muttered under his breath as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his navy khakis. His bright green tie had been loosened and a few buttons of his white dress shirt had been undone, despite the rules concerning on how to wear one's uniform. 

Victoria could feel his eyes on her as she walked. Her blond hair was pulled back into a braid with a green ribbon. She turned her head slightly. He wasn't looking at her at the moment. She frowned and turned her head around again. "Baka girl, he's of no interest to you. He's just a pain in the ass," she said to herself. 

"Did you say something, Vic?" Leigh asked as she turned to look at her friend. 

"No, nothing at all," Victoria replied as she smiled brightly. Her eyes cast another quick look behind her in Chris' direction before looking forwards once again. 

Leigh glanced behind her as well, only to see Chris looking back at her and Victoria. He looked away again. She turned her eyes back towards Victoria, puzzled. "Did I miss something? Victoria, why is Chris looking at you and why are you looking at him?"

Victoria's lips twitched. "No reason."

"Is it what happened yesterday?" Leigh asked curiously.

Prussian blue eyes snapped towards ice blue ones. "What do you mean?"

"I just heard from Dominic, who heard from Jonathon, that you physically attacked that braided baka behind us," Leigh replied, nodding her head in Chris' direction. 

"He was being himself," Victoria snapped as she stole another look behind her. 

"You mean an ass," Leigh remarked dryly. 

"More than an ass, a jackass." 

"To you, I think he's always been a jackass."

"And that's all he'll ever be," Victoria said shortly as she wrinkled her nose and went into the locker room for her phys Ed class.

Leigh rolled her eyes and sighed as she followed her in. 

Chris could tell that Leigh and Victoria had been talking about him with the way that Victoria had been shooting looks over her shoulder at him. He went into the boys' locker room since he too had a phys Ed class with Leigh and Victoria. "This ought to be fun," he mumbled to himself.

Victoria eyes followed him across the grass as they walked across the soccer field. That was today's class. Soccer. They trailed over the muscles in his legs all the way up to his broad shoulders. It was clear that he was not a boy any longer, but a man. He was too tall, too built to be considered anything but. And he was handsome in a rugged sort of way. His braid didn't even look out of place as it trailed down the back of his bright blue shirt. He turned around and her eyes collided with his cobalt ones. They were so incredibly blue, his eyes. She yanked hers away, trying not to flush at being caught. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," she muttered at herself as she stood beside Leigh. 

Chris felt a shock to his system as his eyes met her Prussian blue ones. They were almost the color of the china his mother had. He couldn't stop from letting his eyes involuntarily trek over her form in her white tee shirt and her red silk shorts. A burst of heat ran through his veins as he thought of what she looked like with just the towel and nothing else. He had noticed the beads of water sliding down her neck the other day, slipping down between the tantalizing cleavage barely exposed by the white towel. Part of him was now wishing that he followed those beads of water with his fingers or better yet, his mouth. He mentally smacked himself again. "What the hell am I doing?" he hissed under his breath as he turned his eyes away from her. 

The game soon started, the both of them captains of the two teams. They were both highly skilled players and very competitive. The ball sailed over her head as he tried to get it past her and into the goal. It went into the woods.

Victoria propped her hands on her hips and glared at him. "You dope, you just kicked it into the woods."

"Well you shouldn't have missed it," Chris shot back. 

"I couldn't well kick it three feet above my head!"

"Maybe you should learn!"

"Drop dead!"

"You first!"

"Miss Yuy, Mister Maxwell, why don't the both of you go look for the ball. Subs will come in for the two of you," sighed the instructor. 

Chris and Victoria glared at each other and trudged off into the woods that lined the school's property. He walked in front of her, letting branches come back. 

She dodged several that almost slapped her in the face. Her eyes narrowed on his back as he walked in front of her. "Will you stop that!"

He looked over his shoulder at her. "Stop what?"

"The branches!"

"Sorry," he said sarcastically. 

"Jerk," she hissed as she pushed past him and continued to look for the ball. "Where the hell is it? If you hadn't kicked it so hard, we would've found it by now!"  


"Well if you had blocked it, we wouldn't have this problem now would we," he retorted as he followed her. 

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Don't tempt me," Victoria said snidely as she came to a ravine. She peered down the slope. "It's all the way down there," she sighed as she saw the ball resting on a pile of leaves. 

"It was a pretty good kick if I do say so myself," Chris said with a grin. 

"You're so conceited," she muttered as she looked over at him. 

"And proud of it."

"You would be," she snorted as she rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll get the ball."

"You should, you were the one who missed it," he pointed out. 

Victoria stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine." She took a step down the slope. She didn't count on the soil being loose, so she promptly lost her balance. Instinctively, she grabbed onto Chris' arm as she fell. 

Chris, not expecting her to fall, was pulled forwards. He fell as well. "Dammit!" Twigs and other things dug into his back as the both of them slid down into the ravine. With a firm grip on her wrist, he managed to pull her over him, so he would take the brunt of the hard ground. He dug his heels into the ground, slowing down their descent into the steep ravine. They finally came to a halt at the bottom. He lay there, staring up at the canopy of trees overhead. He could feel her breathing against his neck. "Hey, are you all right?" he asked, breathing hard. 

Victoria was still holding onto him. She could feel the steady rhythm of his heart against her chest. She nodded her head against his neck. "I'm fine," she replied softly. "Are you?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. His arms were linked around her thin waist. "As fine as anyone would be after sliding down a ravine." 

She could still feel his arms securing her against him. It didn't feel bad at all. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For you know, making sure I didn't get hurt," she said as she leaned up a little to look into his face.

"It was nothing princess," he replied quietly as he looked up at her, "It would be a shame to bruise that beautiful skin of yours."

A soft blush rose to her cheeks from his obvious compliment. 

A slight grin worked its way across his face. "I'm only stating the truth, Victoria. You are beautiful."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"One of the prettiest girls I've ever known."

Her blush deepened a little as she looked away. 

Chris could see the soft pink in her cheeks. He removed one hand from her back and brushed back a stray curl that had escaped from her French braid. 

Victoria returned her eyes to his. His gaze was very warm and very appreciative. It was unlike him to look at her like that. It made her blood heat up. Her skin tingled where his fingers were just barely touching her cheek. She couldn't tear her eyes away even if she wanted to. 

The feel of her soft curves pressing down on him was almost more than he could stand. The thought of touching her lips was extremely tempting. He could see his reflection in the depths of her eyes. Those eyes of her, a guy could get lost in. And he was starting to lose himself in them. He moved his thumb and brushed it against her lips. 

Her breath caught and she couldn't hide it. This was wholly unlike him. He never acted like this towards her and she had never given him reason to. _"He's going to kiss me and I'm going to allow it. I know it." _

"What am I doing? I can't believe I'm actually going to kiss her. But I want to, I so want to kiss her." He raised his head until his lips were an inch or two away from hers. Their noses touched. 

Victoria's eyes slid closed and her breath held. 

Chris could feel her melt into him. Her breath was making his lips burn. 

A twig snapped, yanking them both out of their trance. She pushed herself away from him as Leigh came into view at the top of the ravine. "Hey, you two down there, did you find the ball or did you two try to kill each other instead?" she yelled. 

"She slipped and pulled me down," Chris replied as he sat up. "If she had watched what she was doing."

Victoria's eyes narrowed a little. "Well if you hadn't stood so close to the edge, maybe I wouldn't have dragged you down here with me."

"You were the one who insisted to get the ball," he snapped back as he stood. He tapped the ball with his shoe. 

"You were the one who kicked it, you baka," she retorted sharply as she kicked the ball away from him. 

Leigh sighed and shook her long raven hair. "Honestly you two, you think you could get along for ten minutes?"

They both looked at each other for a moment, assessing each other carefully. "NO!" they yelled back at her. 

With a roll of her ice blue eyes, Leigh snorted in disgust. "Just throw the ball back up here."

"No problem," Chris said as he picked it up and threw it up towards her. He looked back at Victoria, who wasn't even looking at him now. He didn't blame her. He couldn't look her in the eye either after what he almost did. "Ladies first," he said mockingly as he bowed and gestured up the hill. 

"Go to hell," Victoria hissed as she turned her nose up in the air. Inside, she was burning with mortification. _"You almost let him kiss you! You wanted that braided baka to kiss you! You stupid girl, what the hell were you thinking!"_

He followed up after here, muttering in German about his actions. _"You're such a dope Maxwell. What were you thinking? She's Victoria Yuy, for crying out loud! She's been a thorn in your side since childhood! You were going to kiss her and you were going to like it! You dumbass, what the hell you think you have Julia for?" _"Good point," he breathed finally as he reached the top. 

__

A/N: I didn't plan on making another part for this, but there is a lot of history between the two of them. There will be one more part to this and it'll be out fairly soon, but I'm working on the next parts for "Out of Control," "Innocent Angel," and "I Will Never Be the Same." So stay tuned for more coming soon! XOXO


	3. In The Dark

_Disclaimer: I don't own them except for the kids!_

First Attraction, Part 3 

**__**

She could see him across the room. It was Saturday night and there was the semi-formal dance. It was being held at the Conservatory. Victoria scowled a little as she watched Julia hold onto him possessively. "Tramp," she muttered under her breath as she looked away. 

*****************************************************************************************

He could see her clearly across the room. She hadn't come with a date according to her brother, who was running around with Jonathon, Damien, and Miles. He could see Jonathon teasing Quatrina only to be smacked on the back of the head by the oldest Winner daughter. He chuckled to himself. He sighed as he felt Julia's arm loop around his again. He was beginning to hate how she clung to him. "Julia, could you stop hanging on me?"  
  


Julia glanced up at him through her lashes. "You're in a sour mood tonight," she sulked. 

"I've had a crappy week," Chris replied shortly as he looked away from her. 

"I can tell," she retorted as she let go of his arm.   
  


"It's not you, but could you just let me breathe for a little bit. Go off with your friends or something."

"Well I won't stay away too long, the dance is almost over." With that she walked away. 

He raked his hand through his hair and looked back over where Victoria had been standing. He saw her in the far corner of the room talking to Leigh and Merin. She was smiling and laughing. "What am I going to do about her?" he asked himself. He had wondered what he was going to do. He didn't want to feel attraction for her, but he couldn't keep himself from thinking about her every minute for the past week. She was like a drug that he couldn't stay off of. "And there's only one way to deal with something that you can't stay away from," he said quietly as he continued to observe her. 

*****************************************************************************************

Victoria smiled as Jonathon innocently asked Merin to dance. Quatrina was trying to ignore Dominic as he flirted with her persistently. And Miles was trying to drag Damien into depravity, by flirting with the Isen twins, who were quickly earning reputations. "I should be thankful that none of those boys are our age."

"I couldn't agree more," Leigh said with an amused smile as she rolled her eyes as Jonathon gave her a wink. "Doesn't he know that he's only fourteen years old?"

"I think he knows, I think he's trying to follow in Chris' footsteps."

"Just what we need, two girl chasing Maxwells."

"May I have this dance?" Miles asked Leigh, as he bowed and smiled engagingly. 

Leigh rolled her eyes again. "Do I have a choice?"

"No," he replied, grinning. 

"Go on and dance with him Leigh. At least you can beat him up if he tries anything," Victoria laughed. 

"True," Leigh replied as she took Miles' hand and went out to the dance floor. 

Victoria sighed and shook her head. She had danced with several boys earlier. She fanned herself with her hand. "I think I'll go outside until the dance is over." She turned on her heeled foot and left the atrium where the dance was being held to the outside. It was almost pitch black where she was, but she didn't mind. She tapped her foot on the sidewalk as she walked along the back of the building. "He looked good tonight," she mused as she thought of Chris. She could hear the music being played inside. Suddenly an arm went around her waist and turned her around. Her first instinct was to scream, but a mouth quickly slanted over hers, cutting anything off. But the hands around her were slipping around her waist, holding her close and the lips were gently persuasive. She leaned into her unseen kisser, her hands coming to rest on his forearms. 

This was a total shock to her system. She had never been kissed like she was being kissed now. Her lips parted willingly, allowing him to slide his tongue against hers. She felt his hands, slightly calloused, slide down to her hands, grasping them before she was pushed lightly into the wall behind her. Her blood tingled with some fear and with excitement. The body in front of her was hard and unyielding. She could feel the cool stone pressing into her back. _"Oh wow."_

His touch wasn't at all unpleasant. It was arousing to say the least. And to someone of her limited experience anything more than kissing was alien to her. Victoria rubbed her tongue against his, making him growl in his throat and press her body into the stone even more. She felt like her insides were liquefying and if he wasn't there, she would fall into a helpless puddle on the concrete. His lips left hers momentarily. Her eyes fluttered. 

"Keep your eyes closed," he whispered against her mouth, "Just feel. Don't look. And keep your hands where they are." His mouth melded with hers once again. 

Victoria felt his hands slide back up her arms to her shoulders. Her fingers gripped the stone behind her, holding herself up. She felt his mouth trail across her cheek to her ear. Sparks shot through her when he sucked on her earlobe. Her fingers tightened on the wall. She shivered deliciously as his tongue traced the delicate shell before moving down her neck. Her skin was on fire. Her nerve endings were being singed beyond her control because of the intenseness of her feeling. She never imagined how hot someone's mouth could be. She could feel his tongue tracing patterns across the slope of her neck before pausing on one spot. Suction was applied and a tremor of pleasure rippled through her.  His hands were sliding up and down her arms in a sensuous manner. His fingers toyed with one of the straps before he slid it down and kissed her shoulder. A sigh escaped her lips. 

"You like?"

"Hmmm," she replied, nodding her head in response. Her eyes almost flew open as she felt his mouth cut across her chest. His breath left moist patches on her skin as his tongue left damp patterns. Her insides were rioting. Then she felt his hands slide all the way down her arms and slid to her hips, slowly moving up before boldly cupping her breasts. A loud whimper was issued from her throat as her head fell back even more. She felt her nipples stiffen from his roving thumbs. She whimpered again. All she heard was the pounding of her heart in her ears and the sounds of their labored breathing. She gasped in surprise when she felt the stroke of his tongue between her breasts. The modest draped neckline of her slip dress was no deterrent to his seeking mouth as it pressed hot kisses on top of each plump mound. It made her even weaker. Her knees were like Jell-O. Her knuckles scraped against the stone behind her. She felt his nose nuzzle the inner curve of her breasts, before sucking the flesh sharply against his teeth. "Oh God yes, just take me now," she moaned softly. 

She wasn't expecting his lips to come back to hers. This time the kiss was hungry, demanding, and draining. His tongue moved in and out of her mouth in an unmistakable act. She knew what it meant. She knew what he wanted because she wanted it too. She felt his hands leave her breasts and slide down past her hips to curve around her rear end, pulling her away from the wall and against him. She groaned into his mouth at the total possession. The feel of his erection pressing against her, made her stomach drop and an ache to spread through her like wildfire. Her hands clutched his arms for support as she felt his fingers knead her flesh. And as suddenly as it started, it abruptly ended. 

"I'm always going to want you," he whispered as he kissed her once more and disappeared. 

Victoria's eyes opened finally. She was alone. Her breathing was harsh and unnaturally loud in the silence of the night. Her hands found the wall behind her and she leaned against it since her legs ceased to hold her upright. "Oh my God," she said faintly as she covered her rapidly beating heart with her hand. Her hand trembled as it slid the strap back on her shoulder. Her eyes closed again. "That was…" she trailed off, unable to find the words to describe her experience. She shook her head to clear the haze that was clouding her mind. She leaned away from the wall once again and slowly began to walk back towards the entrance. She kept her hand on the wall for support. "The dance must be over," she said as she observed kids coming out of the atrium. She spotted Chris, his arm draped over Julia's shoulder with Jonathon trailing behind. She smiled and found Leigh, her ride home.   
  


"Where the hell were you?" Leigh asked as she got out her keys. 

"I was enjoying the night air," Victoria replied, as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

"Alone?"

"Yes, alone."

"You shouldn't do stuff like that Vic," Leigh chided gently as they reached her mother's red Expedition. 

"I was fine. I needed some time alone. Besides I'm a Yuy, how many guys you know want to mess with me and than face my father," Victoria said pointedly. 

"True," Leigh sighed as she got in. Merin climbed in the back. "You're a Yuy."

Victoria turned her head and looked back out the window. She saw Chris helping Julia into his car. She snorted and turned her head away. 

******************************************************************************

Chris walked Julia up to her door. "I'll say good night to you here."

"I couldn't entice you to stay," Julia drawled as she ran her hands over his arms. 

"Naw, not tonight. Church at eight and I have Jonathon in the car."

She pouted. "Well, maybe some other time."

"Maybe," Chris said as he bent his head and kissed her. He smiled briefly at her as he went back down the walk towards his car. 

"That was short," Jonathon noted as he climbed over the seat to the front. "You weren't interested tonight?"  
  


Chris shot his younger brother a dirty look. "That's none of your business."

"Whatever you say," Jonathon said knowingly as he looked out the window.

Chris gave his brother another dirty look before starting home. He didn't expect his parents his two youngest siblings to still be up when he and Jonathon finally arrived home. "You're still up?"

"We were watching a movie," Duo replied as he stretched his arms over his head. 

"Did you have a fun time, you two?" Hilde asked her two oldest. 

"It was fine," Chris replied, shrugging his shoulders. 

"It was ok, Quatrina smacked me," Jonathon answered with a mock pout. 

"You were hitting on her," Chris said dryly. 

"So?"

"She doesn't like you."

"I know, but its fun."

Chris rolled his eyes. 

"I would've thought you would have come home and dumped me here and gone back out with Julia," Jonathon said as he pulled his shirt out of his khakis. 

"I didn't feel like it," Chris said again, somewhat annoyed. 

"Yeah, for once you don't smell like that cheap Paris perfume," David remarked, wrinkling his nose. 

"You smell like fruit," eleven-year-old Randy commented as she walked around him, her nose sniffing the air, "Like mom's strawberry shortcake."

"What would you know brat?"

"I know that you don't smell like cheap perfume," Randy said cheekily as she looked up at him with matching cobalt eyes. Her raven hair pulled back into a long braid. 

Chris glared at her. "You're just a little girl, you don't know everything." 

"Do so! I know more than you!" She stuck her tongue out at him. 

"Come here brat, its way past your bedtime," Chris said as he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. He walked towards the steps with his sister pounding on his back. 

"MOM! DAD!" Randy yelled. 

"Chris, put your sister down," Hilde chided her oldest. 

"I say let him put her in her room, saves me the trouble," Duo replied, laughing softly. 

Hilde snorted disgustedly at him. "You're never any help."

******************************************************************************

"PUT ME DOWN! CHRIS! PUT ME DOWN!" Randy continued to shout as he walked up the steps. 

"Put a lid on it, Randy, you're screaming loud enough to wake the dead," Chris stated as he went into her room and dumped her unceremoniously onto her bed. "Good night brat."

Randy stuck her tongue out at him again. "At least I don't smell like strawberry shortcake!"

Chris stuck his tongue out at his little sister. "Go to bed," he said as he closed the door. He heard the dull sound of something hitting the door. He sighed and went down the hall to his room. He shut the door securely behind him. He pulled off his jacket and sniffed it. Sure enough, it smelled like strawberry shortcake. Smelled just like her. A wry smile drifted across his lips. "Well at least that's out of my system," he said as he dropped down on the edge of his bed. He closed his eyes and thought of those few moments with her. The feel of her silky skin against his mouth and tongue, the petal softness of her pink lips, the taste of her mouth, and the feel of every inch of her body imprinted against his. His eyes popped open. "I'll never think of that again. I've purged her from my body. She'll never know it was me," he said as he flopped back onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a moment. "Thanks for the wonderful minutes princess," he whispered. 

*******************************************************************************

Victoria looked at her reflection in her mirror as she reached her room. Her eyes looked bright and so very alive. She tilted her head to the one side and observed the bruise on her neck. She frowned somewhat, but pulled the hairpins out of her hair and let it fall completely. "At least that'll hide it," she mused thoughtfully. She turned away, stripping off her dress. She looked at it as she hung it up on the door. It was only two layers of chiffon, so she had been able to feel each caress of his fingers through the gossamer material. The mere thought of his touches made a heated blush rise to her face. A sigh escaped her lips as she pulled on a plain white tee shirt. She had just noticed the bruise on the inside curve of her breast. It was much darker than the other one. "I should be glad that no one will be able to see this one." A slight turn of her head revealed the mark there once again as she looked into the mirror. "I should be very glad that this one isn't darker. Dad would be able to spot it a mile away. And he would have a fit if there were anymore on me where there aren't supposed to be. Dad is so protective." She climbed into her bed after pulling on loose fitting black sweatpants. And as she lay there, she thought of Chris. "That baka. You were being delusional Victoria. Why would he want to kiss you those two times when he has Julia? She has way more experience than I do. Besides, would I really want him kissing me? What would it gain me, except looks and words from everyone else? A Yuy and a Maxwell are not meant to be."

******************************************************************************

Sunday night…

Victoria kept her hair long as a precaution. A slight bruise marred the side of her neck even though she had covered it up with concealer. The other mark between her breasts wouldn't be at all visible. She made her way down the steps for the ritualistic Sunday night dinner. Her eyes unconsciously found Chris on the far side of the dining room. _"Whoever that was nearly obliterated him from my mind. I think it's safe to say that Chris is out of my system. I don't have to worry about him trying to kiss me anymore."_

Chris' eyes fell on her as she came into the room. He loved that honey gold hair of hers. It had felt like spun silk between his fingers. It trailed all the way down to the middle of her back. Her slender very feminine figure was clothed in jeans and a slim fitting cream-colored sweater. He could still see her in that rose-colored slip dress splashed with darker rose-colored petals. It had skimmed her body, hinting at what lay underneath. He sighed inwardly. He kept on having brief flashbacks every few seconds. "This is not good," he mumbled. She had been so tempting the night before. When she had melted her body into his and whimpered into his mouth, it had taken all his restraint, not to think of making love to her. He wouldn't push it that far. He knew that she was a virgin and that she should stay that way until she was married. She was that kind of girl to him. "Some guy is going to be one lucky bastard," he commented under his breath as he made his way over to her. He had to act like he usually did with her. That meant being a complete ass. "Ice princess," he called out as he walked past her. _"She can never ever know that was me who kissed her. I'll never tell her. That fantasy is mine alone." _

She turned and glared at him. "Shut up Chris."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Do you want to find out?"

"Is that a promise?" he challenged. 

"All right, time for your ass to get kicked," Victoria growled as she took a step towards him. 

"Bring it on ice princess," he smirked as he motioned her with his hands. 

******************************************************************************

"Here we go again," Heero sighed as he shook his head. 

"Another entertaining moment by our children," Duo sighed as he stood. He glanced over at Heero. "Ready to break it up if they decide to get physical?"

"Whatever you say," Heero sighed as well, "What else have I done this week besides break those two up."

"I don't know. But let's be ready in any case," Duo, said as he nodded at Victoria and Chris. 

******************************************************************************

Chris smirked as he taunted her. 

Victoria felt like choking him with his braid. The feeling she felt for him was pushed towards the back as she balled up her fist, ready to strike him. 

******************************************************************************

This would continue up through adulthood until they couldn't fight it anymore. They married late April A.C 222.

Chris never told her that it was he that night. 

And Victoria never found out who her mystery man was. She never disclosed the episode to Chris even after she married him. 

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this little romantic background of Chris and Victoria. Stay tuned for my other stories coming soon! XOXO!!


End file.
